The new generation
by Auir
Summary: Will was thought dead for two years. Now that he's back what will happen?


**A/N: Okay, this is a re-write… This is not a new chapter! I wrote this like 3 years ago and couldn't stand the way I (12 years old at the time) wrote things... Had to change a couple ideas here and there, fix a couple geography problems, clarify the characters a bit, etc, etc… I'm not perfect but I still hope you enjoy this 'final' version of the first chapter. **

**("Previous A/N: I ONLY READ THE U.S. VERSIONS, UP TO BOOK FOUR. I HAVE NOT READ TO BOOK FIVE. NOW DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS AFTER BOOK FOUR BECAUSE I'M NOT AUSTRALIAN!**

**A/N#2: Eh… If you find the personalities of the characters weird… Well… IT's different from the story alrighty?")**

**A/N#2: Wow, I was alot more aggressive back then wasn't I?  
**

It's been two years since the Temujai army was repelled. Two years since Will was killed from a raiding party by the Temujai in hopes of finding more supplies and two years since Araluen and Skandia became long-term allies.

**Cassandra staying at a specially-built summer home on the edge of Skandian borders…**

Cassandra shed a tear while reminiscing of Will. A couple years ago while staring out the window of her room; she saw a lone figure riding in the distance. Excited and thinking it was Will, she quickly slipped on her slippers and ran downstairs to greet him. Right as she reached the door to the main hall, she heard two voices urgently talking to each other.

"Will… Mountain Pass…" her heart leapt with joy at the mention of his name. She could barely conceal her excitement as she began reaching for the doorknob. However, the next few words froze her in her very steps.

"Dead… Temujai Horsemen… Raid…" speechless, she stumbled back a couple times and collapsed against the wall. They found her weeping on the floor a while later.

Cassandra's head snapped up when she heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Princess? Princess! You must hurry! The wedding is starting soon and you wouldn't want to miss it now would you?" said the old maid as she came in.

Cassandra had almost forgot today was her big day! Panicking, she scurried over to her bed where the fallen wedding dress was. Her fingers rushed to unbutton her current dress but there was simply too many. Giving up, she gave the maid a pleading look.

"Here, here. Let me do it. Your majesty should leave these tedious matters to me." Sighed the maid.

Two minutes later, Cassandra was fully dressed and ready.

"How did you do that?" she exclaimed.

The maid smiled wryly.

"Years of experience of course!"

With that, the maid began to lead Cassandra downstairs and into the ball room where everyone was waiting. Horace stood near the alter dressed in his finest clothes. He was in a cold sweat while scanning the crowd and finding many of the kingdom's high-ranking officials there. Fidgeting, he looked over at the servant next to him and asked.

"How do I look? Am I slouching? Is my hair messy?" Horace whispered.

"Relax sir. You'll be fine. Don't tell me that our kingdom's finest knight is afraid of his own wedding ceremony?" joked the servant.

"… Right."

Everyone stood to pay their respects as the princess entered the main hall. Evanlyn was being led by her father, the king.

"Isn't she beautiful?" whispered Horace in awe, his mouth gaping.

"Yes, sir. And a fly could find your hanging mouth a beautiful new home too sir." Horace's mouth snapped shut.

**Meanwhile…**

Haz'kam was barking out orders to his army.

"I want two Ulans to stay here and hold your positions! Weaken these Demons so that the main army may crush them!"

The enemies weren't really demons of course. They were called that because of their helmets, representing something akin to a demon's face. They surprise attacked the Temujai while they were heading back to the Eastern Steppes. The Temujai barely had time to respond and regroup before finding their vanguard cut down and slaughtered. After 2 hours of fighting, the Temujai issued a retreat… Toward Skandia.

Battle after battle, the Temujai's tactics were crushed and their casualties soared. In hopes of slowing down the enemy, they would leave behind two Ulans every time they passed an area with a strategic terrain. Every night after they left behind those two Ulans, two Temujai horses would be sent galloping toward their army carrying the headless corpse of the fallen Temujai officers.

They dug themselves into the mountains, hoping that these warriors couldn't climb the steep cliffs with their heavy armor and hoping that with a downward charge they could catch the enemy off guard and drive them back. But fate did not seem to be on their side.

After another drastic battle that crippled their army to the point where supplies did not even matter anymore, they sped toward Skandia with their tails between their legs.

They were now approaching a newly-built small castle on the edge of the border.

"Good! We will take it over and make our stand there! It is time we show these devils what the Temujai can do! Demons or not we will slay them all!"

Haz'kam ordered his army to ride at full speed toward the Araluen castle.

The castle was lightly defended. The guards on the walls were dispatched effortlessly by the Kajins. The moats weren't even drawn before Temujai soldiers began storming into the courtyard…

Just as Evanlyn opened her mouth to say "I do", a group of Temujai soldiers broke down the door. The Royal Guards immediately whisked the king away and rushed toward the incoming enemy. Haz'kam stepped in just as Horace began to engage in combat with a group of Temujai warriors.

"Stop!" yelled Haz'kam after most the guards were butchered and the rest was forced into a orb formation.

The soldiers lined up into formations as their general walked down the aisle. The fallen priest picked himself up and began cursing madly at Haz'kam.

"You would dare attack us on this Holy Day in which God has unified two souls! May you bur-"

Haz'kam waved his hand and two arrows pierced deep into the priest's chest. Cassandra gasped and hid behind Horace in fear.

"I thought we defeated you! You left! You'll never have enough supplies to return to your steppes now!"

"Heh, don't worry, we have all the supplies we need. Now silence you insolent dog, give me a clear reason why I shouldn't have my men kill you this very instant."

Horace said nothing but just gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword.

"Hmm. You know what? Fine, I'll let you live. But I'll be taking your precious little princess with me" Laughed Haz'kam maliciously.

"Like hell I'll let you!" yelled Horace in anger as he raised his arm in front of Cassandra to keep her back.

"HA HAH HA HAH! GWAH?" Haz'kam's laughter was cut off by a blood-curling cry. He fell forward, revealing a spear sticking out of his back. The guards, surprised, whirled around to face the attacker.

The rear guards were already dead. A huge figure wearing silvery metal armor and a helmet stood in the doorway. The trim of his helmet ended in spikes, sort of representing that scales or horns. The faceplate was lined with sharp edges, almost like teeth. But the face itself, it was as if it was shadowed or covered. Nothing could be seen even though it was bright outside.

He held a giant 10-foot long spear in his right hand and a two-inch thick metal shield in his left. Standing at seven feet high and three feet wide, he towered most of the people in the room.

The guards scrambled backwards in awe and tried to regain their composure. Seeing the opening, the warrior struck. Three Temujai warriors were dead on the ground before the others could even react. The others charged forward only to find arrows in their chest and javelins in their abdomens.

The warrior was nothing but a blur as he whirled around in a dance of blades. All those who approached him were either cut down or decapitated. Those who tried to run were picked off one by one by arrows, throwing knives, and javelins. In just a few minutes, the main hall was cleared of the Temujai.

Amidst the silence, two more warriors wearing the same armors as the spear-wielding one appeared in the doorway. The newcomers had smaller statures, one of them even shorter than Horace. The left one held a recurve bow in hand while the right one wielded a javelin. After a nod from the spear-wielding, the bow-wielding one began walking toward Horace.

"W-who are you?" Horace stammered, his sword was pointed down but by no means was his grip loose.

"Why, don't you remember me?" asked familiar but hurt voice.

"W-will?"

"Will!" exclaimed Cassandra as she ran forward and embraced Will in a tight hug.

Will was surprised for a moment but his arms slowly wrapped around her and returned the hug.

**Half an hour later…**

"Where have you been? I heard you were dead! Of course I would never believe it but-" Cassandra was in rapid-fire mode, firing one question after another.

"Whoa! One question at a time, ok?" laughed Will.

Cassandra thought for a while but finally came up with a question that's been nagging the back of her mind.

"Did you really die? I mean, are you really Will?"

"… Yes. I think. I mean I was shot in the chest, a fatal wound to the heart. My vision dimmed and the next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor with a wet towel over my head. He-" Will looked over at the 7 foot tall warrior.

"saved me. I don't know what he did but I do know that the awful-tasting herbs he gave me worked. When I was able to speak again, they offered me two choices. I could either stay with them and train as one of their warriors or I could return home. The land and surroundings were foreign to me; it probably wasn't even on the map. After considering my options, I accepted their offer.

They made me one of their, I guess you could say I was their version of a Ranger. But the training was much harsher! They didn't even wait until all my wounds were healed to begin training. I blacked out from exhaustion at least a dozen times until the trainer decided to train me personally. Even though it wasn't as tiring, it was much more varied. He even taught me how to fire a catapult as accurately as possible!"

He stopped and looked at the massive warrior as if asking for permission to continue on to the next part of his story. He just nodded and crossed his arms.

"We lived and trained in one of their two only cities. The one I stayed at was called the 'Lance-Shelled City'. It was built deep into the side of a mountain with fortifications that dwarf even our largest castles. I never even knew that the size of the place I stayed in for a year and a half until we left.

After I was fully recovered and hopefully finished my training, I was given my first mission. I was to be part of the personal guard of the Eldon, the leader, who was leading an assault force against the remaining Temujai army. We engaged them at the Eastern Steppes, pushing them back battle after battle until... You know the rest…

So, what has happened around here while I was gone?" he asked after thinking for a while.

"Oh. Well, I'm engaged." Said Cassandra, blushing.

"To your friend Horace here." She placed her hand on Horace's shoulder.

"Now Horace, you take good care of her, alright? Can I trust you with that?"

"Oh, yes you can! Come here you!" Horace embraced Will in a giant bear hug.

"Can you at least stay for the wedding? Or are you leaving immediately?" asked Cassandra worriedly.

He looked back at the Eldon again. After a few moments of silent communication, Will looked back at Horace with a stunned expression.

"What is it?"

"He said I can stay. They will be leaving soon. Their mission is complete, to destroy the remaining Temujai warriors. We received a threat from the Temujai and now that threat has been resolved."

"So? What's wrong?"

"It's just that I lived with them for two years… They are like my family."

"Will, we're your family too."

"I guess so…"

The second warrior that was standing by the leader stepped forward, turned and faced the leader. They seemed to have their own little conversation going on, in which Will listened in on.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong Will?" asked Horace.

"Umm, Iselin just said that she wanted to stay behind… With me…" Just then, Cassandra felt a pang of jealousy.

The leader stepped forward and motioned to the others. The others seemed to hesitate at first but left soon after. A few minutes later, they could hear the galloping of horses of the entire army leaving.

"Why is he staying?" asked Horace.

"He seems to have taken a liking to this place. He's saying that there is more action out here than back at Lance-Shelled City." Explained Will.

"Umm. Well then… Guess I better invite him too. Good evening your majesty, would you care to join our wedding. _Will… Translate that please…_" hissed Horace. Before Will could even speak up, the Eldon raised up a hand to stop him. He nodded and held out an armor-clad fist.

"_Umm… What do I do?"_ whispered Horace.

"Clank it with your fist Horace." whispered Will back.

"Soo. It's agreed then!" Horace chuckled nervously after clanking his fist with the Eldon's. Horace glanced at the huge warrior before him; he was at least one or two heads taller than him. Horace gulped.

Two weeks later, two battalions of troops arrived and the damage was repaired. Security had tightened but the streets were still filled with festivity and liveliness. Meanwhile Cassandra was pacing around her room furiously until her maid came in.

"Cassandra, my dear, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, nothing… It's just that I saw that old hag in a tin can kiss Will last night!"

"Oh dear… You have feelings for Will don't you?"

"Well, I have SOME feelings; I'm not in love with him. I still love Horace." She grumbled.

"_Although Will's life is a bit more exciting._"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The head maid sighed. "Whatever shall we do?"

**The Wedding…**

The organs were playing and the guests were murmuring among themselves. Evanlyn had a sense of déjà vu as she watched all this. Will's leader was on the guard with what Royal Guard they had left, while Will left with the Iselin to patrol the surrounding woods.

A tear ran down Cassandra's cheek when she noticed Will wasn't there.

_'Oh!'_ she thought. _'He's probably just making out with that girlfriend of his! I am going to rip his head right off when he comes back!'_

The wedding proceeded peacefully without any troubles. It was after the wedding which came the real merriment. Drinking, eating, gossiping, and dancing. Even the King was dragged into a drinking competition with some of his barons.

With the sun set and everyone else retired to their chambers, Will, Eldon, and Iselin finally had time to themselves. They just stood by the balcony and looked up at the starry night sky.

"What will you do now, Will?" asked Iselin.

"I don't know. I might return to my old master Halt and try to become a full-fledged Ranger."

"You are already a powerful warrior. Why do you wish to return to being a Ranger?"

"It's the title, the honor of being a Ranger."

"You have honor too among our ranks."

"But now I'm back in my old country. I need to find a foot hold. A title by which they will know me by."

"There are still many things to do Will. New places to explore, new enemies to conquer! Glory! Honor! Adventure! Are you sure you will stay here?"

"Yes. This is my home. He is my king. I will stay…"

"Then I'm staying with you."

"What? Why? You know you will never become a full warrior that way!"

"Yes. I know but I also know one thing. I'll always be here with you."

With that she leaned over and kissed him lightly on his head. Cassandra, who was peeking at them through a crack in the wall, felt like as if a burning arrow just punctured her heart. She looked down and sobbed into her hands.

I have to find some way to get rid of her!

Just as she was about to walk away, she bumped into a wall. Only one problem though, it wasn't a wall. It was a figure in black clothing. He looked at her once before throwing her over his shoulder and running away. Her mouth was gagged before she could even scream. . A black cloth was placed over her head and her hands and feet were bound. Quickly and hastily, she was thrown onto a horse and carried away.

**The next morning…**

"Where is she? She's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" exclaimed Horace.

"What's wrong Horace?" yawned Will, who just woke up a moment ago.

"Cassandra! She's been kidnapped! Or ran away…"

"She was kidnapped… I saw someone riding away with a bundle on their horse late in the night." Said Iselin.

"YOU WRETCHED LITTLE WITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE MEANT TO ME?"

"Yes…"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM! WHY-" Horace was suddenly cut off when she advanced on him. Horace regained his composure and glared back at her. Her eyes, those cold blue eyes, it felt as if they were burning his soul. But, he did not falter and stood his ground.

"This one has a strong will, Will. We shall go after your friend."

Horace was still angry and was not going to accept this sudden retreat.

"Wait! That's it? You're done with me and now you're walking away? Well look here lady. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"We should start looking now while the trail is still fresh. Will, I think it is time you introduce me to your old master. Halt, was it?"

"Hey! Don't ignore me! This isn't over! Our top priority is to rescue her, after that, you're mi-."

Horace stopped suddenly when a javelin flew at him, missing his head by a few inches. The guards were stunned and took them a full five seconds to draw their swords. Iselin walked over to Horace until her helmet could almost touch his forehead.

"Oh, yes. This isn't over yet. But if you want to rescue your precious wife then I suggest you quit your wining and prepare your men."

With that she walked out of the main hall. None of the guards dared approach her after seeing how fast she could dispose of someone. With a flick of her hand, the javelin that was dug so deeply into the wall flew back to her hand.

Two hours later, everything was assembled. Horace was going with them, a bit pleased at the fact that Iselin was going too though. As they rode away, Will looked back one last time at the castle fading from view and thought, _'It's good to be back...'_


End file.
